Modern diapers typically comprise an absorbent core containing a mixture of cellulose fibers and superabsorbent polymer (“SAP”) particles as absorbent material. Over the years, the relative amount of SAP in the absorbent core has increased thus providing thinner absorbent cores. Absorbent articles with an absorbent core material without cellulose fibers, so called airfelt-free cores, have also been recently proposed. Absorbent cores comprising a central portion and two side portions separated by folding guides have also been suggested for providing an improved fit and reduced leakage.
Typically, as absorbent articles become saturated with urine, they tend to sag down in the crotch region of the wearer due to the weight of the fluid. This may cause loss of contact of the article along the thighs of the wearer and increase the possibility of leakages. While elastic waist bands and other elasticized parts such as barrier leg cuffs are commonly used to maintain contact and fit, these solutions are limited and leakage can still occur, especially if the diaper was not put in place correctly or was displaced out of position by the wearer.
Despite the improvements suggested in the prior art, there is a continuous need for improving dry and wet fit, wearing comfort, and fluid handling properties, including fluid acquisition and reduced leakage, of absorbent articles while keeping the cost of production as low as possible. Furthermore, there is a need for articles that are easy to apply symmetrically on the wearer and conform to the shape of the body. The present invention addresses these multiple requirements.